


Make Me, Break Me

by Farasha



Category: Full Metal Alchemist, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Bloodplay, Comment Fic, Community: porn_battle, Crossover, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly is far too interested in Viral's alchemical makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me, Break Me

The haze of cigarette smoke clung to the walls and Kimberly's hair, spreading through the ceiling of the bar. Kimberly watched the chimera through barely-opened eyes, rolling a sip of scotch over his tongue and down his throat. It sat apart from the rest, clawing the surface of the wood grain up in huge splinters, its shoulders hunched.

He shifted, reaching to grab the bottle that had settled between them and pouring himself another drink. His eyes flicked over the chimera's mismatched parts, trying to pick them apart by observation.

"What?" Viral snarled, tossing his head.

Kimberly let the glass down on the counter with a soft click, his eyes sliding open, fixing Viral with a stare and a slow sideways pull of his mouth.

Viral stood up from the bar, stepping up to him. "What are you staring at, _alchemist?_"

Kimberly reached out and grabbed its wrist, ignoring the second snarl that spit out from between those razored teeth, feeling the alchemy from the array on his palm curl out into Viral's arm, flying across the chemical bonds between its clawed lizard hand and human arms.

Viral threw his hand off suddenly, grabbing him by the arms and throwing him back against the bar, a feral hiss climbing out of his throat. Kimberly's smirk pulled wider, not bothering to lean back out of its face, heat bleeding out from him into the permanent cool of Viral's skin.

"The chemical bonds," he said slowly, watching its face darken, its slitted eye wide. "Are flawless. Tucker is a genius."

"I'm not here for your personal observation," Viral said, its claws tightening until Kimberly could feel the tips of them digging into his skin, slicing cleanly through the cloth as if it wasn't there.

Kimberly moved, his hand grabbing firmly at Viral's shoulder. He _pushed,_ enough for Viral to feel it, enough to see its pupil flare and real, animal fear light in his eye, holding the strand of chemicals out of alignment for bare seconds before snapping them back into their bonds, like popping a dislocated joint into place.

Viral's pupil shrank to a tiny slit, and one claw slipped down to the bar, shredding Kimberly's sleeve as it went, curling to dig deep gouges in the wood. This time it made no attempt to knock Kimberly's hand away, and it stared at Kimberly in challenge.

Kimberly slid his hand down to the small of Viral's back and did it again – a nudge, feeling out the bonds for elasticity, for discontinuity. This time when he let them snap together again Viral hissed again and its mouth went to Kimberly's throat, sharp teeth scraping over his windpipe. It held them there for a second, his jaw stretched wider than any human's could go, his breath hissing, in silent warning lest Kimberly's reactions go beyond mere explorations.

Kimberly laughed, swallowing against the pressure and feeling teeth break the skin.

The first taste of blood, and Kimberly had Viral's hands down his pants, clutched around his hips, hauling Kimberly up on the bar. Its tongue slid out from between its teeth, licking the red off his throat. Kimberly brought his other hand to Viral's chest, just over his heart, and Viral shuddered, rocking forward against Kimberly, teeth moving down his throat. Its hand slid the collar aside on Kimberly's shirt, allowing it to wrap its teeth around Kimberly's collarbone, a hint of sharp pressure.

Kimberly let it spin out of his hands, both points, sliding down the bonds between its different parts, pulling Viral apart from the inside. Viral snarled around the skin of Kimberly's collarbone, pushing forward, grinding down hard against the inside of Kimberly's thigh. Kimberly held it, smiling almost as sharp as Viral, pushing back into its rutting. Viral bit down, his claws clutching fitfully at the wood as the alchemy twisted through him, trembling on the verge of unmaking him completely. Kimberly's hands twitched, and it snapped him back together again clean and flawless, and he shook.


End file.
